Te Amaré aun en la muerteLa Vida Continua
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Lo que paso no es tu culpa mamá, era algo que ya había decidido hace un par de meses, me estaba volviendo loca, yo… la veía en todas partes, la sentía conmigo, sentía su aroma; cuando me sentía sola, ella aparecía y me hablaba, estando ella lejos, la sentía aún más cerca de mí. One Shot, segunda parte de "Te amaré aun en la muerte"


**Te Amaré aun en la muerte...La vida continua**

-**¿Para qué nos mandó a llamar Ms Shue?** - Pregunto Artie cuando ya estaban todos reunidos en el antiguo salón de club glee

**-Chicos...-** se aflojó un poco el corbatín que llevaba ese día - **ayer después de la ceremonia que se hizo en memoria de Rachel...sucedió algo.**

**-¿Que paso Ms Shue?** - indago Mercedes mientras todos miraban fijamente a su profesor

**-Judy Fabray...-** suspiro alejando su mirada de los chicos - **encontró muerta a Quinn **

**-¿¡Qué!? **- la única voz que sonó fue la de Puck

-**Quinn se suicidó ayer que se cumplía un año de la muerte de Rach...-** no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio que la latina salía corriendo de aquel vacío salón - **¡Santana!** - la llamo pero la chica no se detuvo.

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Es mi culpa!<strong> - repetía una y otra vez la latina, recostada en la pared de su habitación mientras sus padres se miraban, no sabían cómo podían ayudarla.

-**Cariño…-** se acercó sigilosamente su padre a ella - no es tu culpa.

**-¡Si lo es!** - grito lanzando golpes al aire - **es mi culpa que Berry este muerta y mi culpa que Quinn también** - el llanto crecía cada vez más en la chica

**-Hija...**

**-Tengo que verla** - se levantó rápidamente del suelo, para salir corriendo hacia la residencia Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Hola?<strong> - golpeo por quinta vez la puerta pero nadie le abría - **¿Señora Fabray?** - se acercó a la ventana **- ¿Señora Fabray? - **al no tener respuesta, camino hacia un árbol, que daba hacia la antigua habitación de Frannie; con mucho cuidado escalo el árbol y para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta.

Una vez entro, camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su vieja amiga; al entrar sintió un frio invadir su cuerpo, aquel lugar que fue de risas y juegos unos años atrás, ahora se sentía triste y desolado, se sentó en la cama y miro las imágenes que adornaban las paredes. Aun no sabía cómo era que su amiga se había suicidado pero algo le decía que era en aquella habitación.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, buscando a la madre de su amiga, pero esta no se encontraba en casa. Sobre la mesa del comedor había una hoja doblada, arrugada y con rastro de lágrimas. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Mamá_

_Hola. No sé bien como escribir esto..._

_Lo que paso no es tu culpa mamá, era algo que ya había decidido hace un par de meses, me estaba volviendo loca, yo… la veía en todas partes, la sentía conmigo, sentía su aroma; cuando me sentía sola, ella aparecía y me hablaba, estando ella lejos, la sentía aún más cerca de mí._

_Por eso decidí unirme a ella en el otro mundo, el mismo día en que ella decidió partir. Se bien, que no iré al paraíso, Dios no premia a quien se suicida pero yo quiero estar con mi chica._

_Te amo mamá, sé que fueron muy pocas las veces en que te lo dije, pero te amo mamita._

_Espero que puedas perdóname y rezar por mí, ahora que no estoy. Quiero pedirte el favor de que si en algún momento llegas a hablar con Shelby o a saber de Beth...trates de entablar la relación que yo ya no tendré con ella._

_Te encargo a mi hija._

_Te quiere aunque no lo haya demostrado._

_Tu hija._

_Psdt: Se feliz mamá._

Las lágrimas de la latina, bañaban por completo su rostro. Recordó el día en que siguió a Quinn y la vio hablándole al aire, ahora entendía que no le hablaba al aire…si no que le hablaba a Rachel… ¿Tan mal estaba su amiga que alucinaba con la chica? No lo sabía y no podría saberlo. Dejo la carta en su lugar y en completo silencio abandono la casa de las Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Mamá?<strong> – Entro una rubia a la casa - ¿**Mamá? ¿Estas?**

**-Aquí **– escucho que le hablaban desde el estudio

**-¡Mami…!** – Corrió a ayudarla a levantar del suelo - **¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?**

**-Si…solo **– se sentó en la silla que su hija corrió para ella – **no soporto estar en esta casa Frannie** – cubrió su rostro dejándose invadir por un profundo llanto – **saber que en esta casa tu hermana murió, que mi niña se haya quitado la vida en la misma casa en la que yo la crie…me duele… me duele mucho…**- sintió los brazos de su hija mayor alrededor de su cuerpo – **siento que pude haber hecho más por ella…siento que pude evitar que ella se suicidara.**

**-Mamá…Quinnie tomo su decisión** – le hablo a su madre en el oído, ella también había leído la carta que había dejado su hermana y aunque no entendía las razones que la llevaron a cometer esa locura, las respetaba, era su voluntad…su última voluntad y si algo había salido de toda aquella tragedia, era que había recuperado la relación con su madre…aunque su madre…ya no era la misma de antes. - **ella ahora está feliz…esta con ella mamá…**

**-Lo sé hija…**

**-Ven…empaca tus cosas **– la tomo de la mano para levantarla de la silla – **vámonos de esta casa** – miro tiernamente a su madre – **esta casa lo único que nos ha traído es dolor…**- su madre únicamente asintió dejándose guiar por su hija mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>-Santy…tienes que comer algo<strong> – le hablaba una rubia tiernamente…habían pasado varias semanas desde que las Fabray se habían marchado de Lima, vendiendo todas sus propiedades.

**-No quiero Britt** – se reusaba a comer

**-San…te vas a enfermar** – le acaricio sutilmente el rostro **– come algo y luego duermes un poco ¿sí?**

**-Está bien…**- accedió, después de todo a Britt no podía negarle nada.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Dónde estoy? <strong>

**-Estás dormida...espero**– respondió una sombra a un costado de ella.

**-¿¡Quinn!?** – pregunto asombrada

**-Hola Santana** – la saludo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa – **hacia tiempos no te veía** – expreso divertida al ver la mirada de su antigua rival

**-¿Estoy muerta?**

**-No…no que yo sepa** – se encogió de hombros y sonrío – **No sé exactamente qué haces aquí pero me apetecía hablar contigo **

**-¿Te apetecía?**

**-Sip…**- asintió mientras alguien se sentaba a su lado

**-¿En dónde estamos?** – pregunto mirando alrededor suyo

**-Aquí es donde vivo ahora** – estiro los brazos – **no es la gran cosa** – acepto – **pero…**- sonrío llamando la atención de la latina – **estoy feliz**

**-¿Ella…está aquí?** – no se atrevía a llamarla por su nombre

**-Hola Santana** – sintió que le hablaban por la espalda y al girarse vio a la morena con una sonrisa tímida mientras caminaba hacia Quinn que seguía sonriendo - **¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Yo… ¿Este es un puto chiste verdad?** – Parpadeo varias veces mirando a las chicas fijamente – **Britt me dio algún tipo de droga o algo**

**-Eh…**- Quinn miro a la morena y esta negó con la cabeza – **No…definitivamente no has tomado ninguna droga**

**-¿Esto es real?** – comenzó a retroceder lentamente

**-Si…no te asustes** – trato de calmarla la rubia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su chica **– no estás aquí para asustarte Santana**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Lo que queremos que tengas claro Santana** – hablo la morena – **es que lo que paso…lo que nos pasó** – las señalo sin soltar la mano de su novia – **no fue tu culpa…ese era nuestro destino.**

**-Pero fui yo quien inicio esa estúpida broma…-** expreso tomándose la cabeza.

**-Lo sé…-** sonrío tranquilizando a la latina – **pero no te guardo rencor por lo que paso Santana…ahora **– miro a su rubia – **estoy con el amor de mi vida…y estaré con ella eternamente **

**-Debes irte Santana **– hablo Quinn colocándose de pie – **no tienes nada de que culparte… fue mi decisión hacer lo que hice… quería estar con mi morena y ahora estoy con mi morena…enfócate en tu vida San **– se acercó a su amiga – **estudia, se quien tú quieras ser San…vive, ríe, llora** – soltó una carcajada viendo la cara de incredulidad de latina **– Britt te espera…**

**-Cuídate Santana **– se acercó a su chica para abrazarla – y no te culpes por nada….

**-Regresa Santana…Regresa…**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿¡San!? ¿¡Santana!?<strong> – La sacudía su madre fuertemente - **¡Santana!**

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?** – Pregunto confundida al ver que se encontraba en un hospital - **¿Qué paso? **

**-No lo sabemos hija** – se acercó su madre llorando – **estabas durmiendo y de un momento a otro dejaste de respirar…nos asustamos mucho…**

**-Te recuperaras Santana…**- le hablo el señor Berry quien era quien la atendía – **señores López podrían salir un momento conmigo.**

**-¿Las viste?** – pregunto Britt cuando se quedaron solas

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**-Porque yo también las he visto** – se encogió de hombros – **ellas nos quieren muchos Santy**

**-Lo sé Britt…Lo sé…** - susurro mirando hacia el techo.

* * *

><p><strong>-…y esa es la historia<strong> – termino de contar Judy Fabray mientras se tomaba un vaso de té que le había ofrecido Shelby **- ¿No dirás nada?**

**-No sé qué decir….**

**-Beth…hija **– hablo Shelby – **sé que es duro de entender esta situación, y más las decisiones que Quinn tomo en su momento pero…-** tomo sus manos – **esas decisiones nos tienen hoy aquí…a ti y a mi…**

**-¿Por qué me busca ahora?** – pregunto mirando a la mujer que tenía en frente – **digo…hace años ella se suicidó y usted recién me busca**

**-No sabía cómo acercarme a ti** – confeso la rubia mayor – **eres mi nieta y tienes dieciséis, no sabía cómo reaccionarias.**

**-¿Cómo reacciono usted cuando…cuando encontró a mi madre muerta? **– pregunto apretando con fuerza las manos de su mamá.

**-Sentí que el mundo se me derrumbaba** – conto mientras unas lágrimas asomaban ya por sus ojos – **ver a mi hija…muerta en el baño de su habitación, me hizo entender que como madre no había sabido apoyarla…le falle dos veces como madre –** se limpió las lagrimas – **si** **hubiera hecho algo…lo más probable es que no fuera yo quien estuviera aquí sentada hablando contigo…sino ella.**

**-Beth…Rachel…-** la rubia menor la miro – **la chica por la que Quinn se suicidó…ella…era mi hija**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Es algo loco** – rio secamente – **mi hija biológica enamorada de la madre biológica de mi hija adoptiva… **

**-Beth…ten…**- le entrego una cruz dorada – **perteneció a Quinn…quiero que la tengas…que aunque ella no esté aquí con nosotras…contigo…ella siempre te amo y siempre estará contigo en donde quiera que este…**

**-Gracias…**- susurro sintiendo miles de emociones en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ya nació<strong> – grito una latina emocionada mientras sus acompañantes la miraban emocionados – **Beth…** - miro a la hija de su amiga, que cada vez se parecía más a ella – **ven a conocer a tu ahijada** – la rubia de dieciocho años asintió entrando con la latina, detrás de ellas entraban el resto – **Te presento a Lucy…-** dijo mirando a la rubia bebe que se encontraba en brazos de su esposa

**-¿Lucy**? – pregunto sorprendida

**-Lucy…Lucy Barbra López Pierce…en honor a ellas** – sonrió mirando su hija

**-Gracias…-** susurraron abuela y nieta al conocer el nombre de la niña

**-Lucy Barba López Pierce…**

* * *

><p><em>Una segunda parte de "Te amaré aun en la muerte" la idea me la dio Minomaria ;) <em>

_Espero les guste y no olviden comentar...nos leemos mañana con How To Save A Life_


End file.
